A moment Of Happiness: chronique d'une jumper
by manosky
Summary: Je me présente, Lara Gautier, petite blonde, tristement aucunement sportive et pourtant... Il va m'arriver de ces aventures les amis.. Pour les connaître viens donc découvrir mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Héhé voici une nouvelle fiction sur Supernatural, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis les amis. :)**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Je m'appelle Lara, j'ai 19 ans et fais partie d'une catégorie différente de personne.. Je suis de ceux qui croient aux esprits et à toute sorte de paranormal.. Dans le jargon, je suis une jumper. Et là vous allez me demander qu'est-ce qu'une "jumper" ? Eh bien c'est un groupe réduit d'hommes et de femmes qui ont d'incroyables facultés physiques, entre autre des pouvoirs que vous autres ne pouvez imaginer.

Ma mission rejoindre les miens et protéger deux imbéciles. Enfin c'est la tâche que leur cher papa John Winchester m'as confié. J'ai donc quitté ma France natale pour les retrouvés dans un coin paumé des Etats-Unis le Texas...

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre arrosée.**

**Jeudi- 17h03 aéroport de Dallas/Fort worth**

J'étais enfin arrivée à Dallas, au Texas. Je devais maintenant me lancer à la recherche de mes deux protégers, les frères Winchester. Je sortis devant l'aéroport et cherchai attentivement l'homme ayant une pancarte à mon nom. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone portable et remarquai que j'avais deux appels manqués. Je décidai alors de rappeler ce numéro inconnu...

".**.. ... ... ...**"

Sans réponses. Tant pis si cette personne tenait tant à me joindre elle me rappellerai sans doutes. Mes yeux jonglaient entre les différents véhicules présents. Quand je le vis, un homme plutôt grand et élancer, métisse avec de longues dreadlocks qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il tenais un panneau avec marqué : " Lady Lara Stones". Bien sûr Stones n'est pas mon vrai nom, juste un de passage histoire d'avoir une carte de crédit et des faux papiers. Je m'avançai alors vers cet étrange individu.

-"**Bonjour, je crois que c'est moi que vous attendiez.** dis-je poliment au jeune homme.

- **Oui en effet, je me présente William, je suis des vôtres.**" répliqua-t-il.

Il me dit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de son pick-up bordeaux, et entama la discussion. Il m'apprit entre autre que mes futurs protégés se prénomment Sam et Dean. Et qu'apparemment ils sont tellement entêtés que tout les jumper qui ont auparavant eu leur garde, se firent dégager en moins de deux jours. J'espère pouvoir changer la donne, sinon dommage pour eux, ils devront faire front tout seuls face aux dangers qui les guettent.

**18h42- Hôtel Warwick****Melrose- Dallas**

William m'aida à transporter mes bagages dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'allai en effet passer la nuit tranquillement installée afin de m'habituée quelques peu au décalage horaire. Demain matin j'irai rejoindre les deux frères, enfin tenter de les retrouver du moins. Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'attendait quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

- " **Allô?** demandais-je à l'interlocuteur.

- **Je sais ce que vous êtes. Restez sur vos gardes et n'en parler à personne."** répondit l'homme.

J'allai répondre quand il raccrocha. Etrange. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Un homme qui connaitrait l'existence de notre groupe, sans pour autant avoir l'air d'y appartenir. Je tâcherai de découvrir cela plus tard. J'allai me coucher, m'allongeai dans ce grand lit taille "king-bed" et fermai les yeux pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

**Vendredi- 9h27- Starbuck café- Dallas**

Je prenais tranquillement mon petit café matinal, lisant tranquillement le journal quotidien du coin, quand deux hommes, ressemblant étrangement aux Winchester vinrent s'installer à la table voisine. Je tentai de les épier de façon discrète buvant tour à tour ma boisson, puis me cachant derrière le journal. Le plus âgé des deux, me jetaient quelques regards insouciants, tandis que son plus jeune frère, me regardait bizarrement comme s'il avait compris mon petit manège d'observation. Je décidai de me lever et de partir, je préférais les aborder dans un endroit plus tranquille que celui-ci et surtout je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans des débats interminables d'explications frappadingues dès le matin. Ils me regardèrent m'en aller.

**15h05- Centre commercial de Valley View Center- Dallas**

J'avais pister les deux énergumènes toute la journée et ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés dans un centre commercial. Je les suivis à l'intérieur d'une boutique de prêt à porter masculine pour ne surtout pas les perdre de vue. L'un avait filer je ne sais où, et l'autre s'était littéralement envolé. Bien joué Lara ton boulot commence bien.

Soudain une main me saisit l'épaule :

"**Dis t'en as pas marre de nous suivre tout le temps ?**" demanda le plus jeune des Winchester.

Je ne répondis pas. Surprise qu'ils m'aient démasquée.

"**Alors tu as perdue ta langue?**" insista-t-il.

**-Je peux tout t'expliquer Dean.** assurais-je du tac au tac.

-**Hum moi c'est Sam. Mais vas-y je t'écoute."** affirma le jeune homme.

-**Je préférerais que l'on en parle dans un endroit plus tranquille...**" déclarais-je.

Je l'emmenai alors à l'extérieur de la galerie commerçante sur un coin du parking, quand son grand frère donc Dean arriva, une gourde à la main. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et me versa l'intégralité de sa bouteille en pleine face.

**"Ça va pas t'es malade ?!"** m'écriais-je.

Sam était mort de rire et Dean me regardait d'un air interloqué.

**"Désolé il fallait bien que je vérifie si tu n'étais pas un démon.**

**-En me jetant de l'eau à la figure ?!**

**-C'est de l'eau bénite mademoiselle." **affirma-t-il.

Génial je sens que ce périple commence bien...

* * *

**Reviews ? **


	2. Chapitre 2: La route commence

**Chapitre 2: La route commence**

**15h16- Centre commercial de Valley View Center- Dallas**

Les deux frères me regardaient, tandis que j'essayai de m'essorer les cheveux, ce Dean m'avait bien eu. Je devais leur expliqué la raison de ma venue, mais allaient-ils me croire ? Car à ce qu'on m'a dit ces deux là sont des coriaces..

« J**e vais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment..** tentais-je du tac au tac.

- **On t'écoute, tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison.** Affirma Dean  
- **Eh bien.. C'est votre père, John, qui m'as demandé de venir vous voir..** » bégayais-je.

Dean échangea un regard interloqué avec son frère, puis il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Sam quant à lui, avait le regard neutre et semblait plus intéressé que son aîné.

«** Tu as dix secondes pour dégager.** Ordonna le brun, je le regardais choquée.. coriace ? On peut le dire...  
- **Dean écoutes moi.. Votre père m'as contacter il y a déjà un bout de temps, pour me dire de venir vous trouver..**  
**- Tu as du retard, il est mort.** Répondit-il d'un ton grave, en partant.  
- **Attends il m'as envoyé ça !** » Répliquais-je.

Je fouillai dans mes poches et trouvai une lettre que j'avais un peu (beaucoup) abîmée mais qui restait lisible. Je la tandis à Dean, en espérant que celle-ci l'aidera à me croire.

Il lu la lettre avec intention, la montra à Sam et alla sur le côté en discuter avec son frère.

Ils revinrent vers moi l'air déboussolés.

« **Où as-tu eu ça ?!** Demanda le brun.  
- **Je te l'ai dit c'est John qui me l'as envoyé !** Répondis-je.  
- **... Bon expliques nous un peu qui tu es.** Intervint Sam.  
- **Je m'appelle Lara, j'ai 19 ans, presque 20. Et je suis comme vous..** »

Je ne pouvais pas leur révélé de suite la vérité.. C'est ce que John m'avais dit.. John.. Je ne le connaissais pas énormément, on ne s'est même jamais vu, mais apprendre sa mort m'as fait un choc. Il m'avais dit de faire croire aux frères que j'étais comme eux, une chasseuse. J'espère que je serais assez bonne actrice, je n'ai jamais chassé de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais vu un vrai fantôme ni rien.. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je crois aux super-humains. Par mes pouvoirs et ceux des autres jumper que j'ai pu rencontrés. Certains nous qualifieraient de monstres, de mutants (un peu à la façon d'x-men). Pourtant ce n'est aucunement le cas. John m'envoie ici, dans le but de protéger ses fils.. je ne sais pas si je serais d'une grande aide. Il étais persuadé que mes pouvoirs seraient des plus utiles. D'ailleurs en parlant de mes pouvoirs je devrais peut-être vous les présenter ? Bref si vous voulez bien croire que j'en ai, eh bien je peux me rendre invisible et rendre invisible ce que je touche (dans la limite du raisonnable), je peux aussi me téléporter comme tout les autres jumper (de là qu'on tient notre petit nom). Ensuite John m'as affirmé que si je me concentrais je pourrai apprendre d'autres facultés. Enfin je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs comme bon me semble, sauf quand j'ai une baisse d'énergie..là ça deviens la panne sèche.

Retournons à nos moutons.

« **Tu es une chasseuse ?** S'intrigua Sam.

- **Oui.. c'est en partie pour cela que votre père m'as demandé de vous rejoindre..**  
**- Et ça fais combien de temps que tu chasses ?** Demanda-t-il.  
- **Eh bien.. c'est une bonne question.. Je dirais un an ou deux.**  
**- Tu n'as jamais eu de problème ?** S'enquit-il.  
- **Si quelques fois, mais j'ai toujours su les résoudre.** » Répondis-je.

Après tout je ne mentais pas vraiment, mes pouvoir m'ont toujours causés des tonnes de problèmes, que j'ai su régler.

Sam regarda Dean et reprit la parole : « **Dean on peut la garder ?** »

Une minute. Il parle de moi comme si il s'agissait d'adopter un chaton.

« **Eh je suis pas un petit animal qu'on décide ou non de garder. Je viens avec vous un point c'est tout.** Déclarais-je.

- **Bon d'accord tu viens avec nous, mais au moindre petits trucs, on seras dans l'obligation de te demander de partir. Entendu ?** Ajouta Dean.  
- **Entendu.** » Terminais-je.

Je les suivais sur le parking, jusqu'à leur voiture. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette caisse est carrément classe ! Je poussai les deux frères pour découvrir cette merveille de plus près.

« **Oh. Une chevrolet impala de 67 ! Cette voiture est une vraie bombe !** » m'écriais-je en sautant de joie.

En effet j'ai une passion pour les voitures anciennes, mon parrain avait lui-même une corvette c1 de 1958. De là est née mon amour pour ces quatre roues.

« **Tu t'y connais en voiture ?** Demanda le brun avec un air déconcerté.

- **Oui enfin en voiture ancienne, une sorte de passion chez moi...** avouais-je.  
- **Tu vois, elle est gentille.** » Lança Sam à son aîné.

Je ne répondis pas et montai à l'arrière du côté droit, soit derrière Sam, car Dean tenait à conduire.

« **Dis moi, j'ai remarqué que tu avais un accent assez fort, tu viens d'où ?** Demanda le châtain.

- **Oh je viens de France.** Répondis-je.  
- **Alors comme ça on a une pro du french kiss.** Plaisanta Dean.  
-** Il faut croire haha.** » Rigolais-je.

Les garçons se turent et Dean mit de la musique à entendre c'était du AC/DC. Un de mes groupes favoris étant férue de hard rock et de métal. Décidément ils ne sont pas aussi ringards qu'on peut le croire. Je regardai le paysage défilé sous mes yeux.

**Ellipse d'un bout du trajet.**

« **Au fait les gars, on va où ?**

- **A Greenville en Caroline du sud.** Répondit sagement le cadet.  
- **Et euh c'est loin ?**  
**- Hum et bien 900 miles environ.. donc un ou deux jours de routes si on ne fais pas de pause.**  
**- Ah et pourquoi nous rendons-nous là-bas ?**  
**- Pour une affaire de chasse.** » Répondit Dean.

La route va être longue...

**Ellipse du trajet.**

**22h27- motel 6- Jackson- Etat du Mississippi.**

La voiture s'arrêta et quelqu'un tapota lourdement mon épaule. Je me réveillai en sursaut.

« **On est arrivé.** Dit Sam.  
- **Quoi ? J'ai dormi deux jours ?!** M'enquis-je.  
- **Mais non, on est au Mississippi on s'arrête juste faire une pause pour la nuit.**  
**- Aah d'accord, c'est plus rationnel.** »

Je les suivis jusqu'au hall d'entrée de ce petit motel miteux. Dean s'arrêta et me regarda.

« **Voilà maintenant à cause de toi on va devoir prendre deux chambres...**

- **La blâme pas Dean, on prend la même que d'habitude je prendrais le canapé.** Proposa Sam.  
- **Tu vas pas dormir sur le canapé quand même ? Je suis la dernière arrivée donc la dernière servie. Je dormirais dessus.**  
**- Tu es sûre ? C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable.** Continua-t-il.  
- J**e sais, mais regarde ma taille, je vais rentrer pile dedans !** Plaisantais-je.

Dean réserva la chambre. Nous montâmes poser nos affaires et découvrir quelques peu les lieux, un motel tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, avec deux grand lits deux places, et un petit canapé. Je posa mon sac sur celui-ci et rejoignis les frères dans le petit restaurant d'à côté.


End file.
